


Pangs

by Jerzeyanjel



Series: Spuffyverse Rewrites [6]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Spuffy - Fandom
Genre: Episode Related, F/M, PWP, Smut, absolute filth, did i mention smut, episode rewrites, i cant believe i wrote this, like wow, seriously serious smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 12:53:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11486802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerzeyanjel/pseuds/Jerzeyanjel
Summary: My Spuffyverse rewrite of Season 4's Pangs with a lot of Spike and a side of Disney movies.Again I own nothing blah blah blah ... characters ... Joss.





	Pangs

“I feel lousy,” Willow said as they were silently eating the pumpkin pie Buffy had worked hard on.

 

“Turkey came out rather splendidly,” Giles commented around a mouthful of pie.

 

“Oh it was yummy. It’s just…. Did you see me? Two seconds of conflict with an indigenous person and I turn into General Custer.” Willow looked down at her hands.

 

“Violence does that. Instinct takes over,” Giles tried to explain as he waved his fork around.

 

“Yeah that’s the fun,” Spike agreed from where he was seated, tied to his chair.

 

“Nobody asked you,” Xander replied between bites of pumpkin.

 

“Oh lay off. You all had a fine meal. But me…an entire siege. You’d think one of you would bleed a little,” Spike said sourly, looking down at the white runner on the table.

 

“Good work Buffy…on both counts.” Giles smiled, still diligently chewing his pumpkin pie.

 

“Thanks.” Buffy smiled.

 

“Well, you know, you should be very pleased.”

 

“Wasn’t exactly a perfect Thanksgiving,” Buffy pointed out.

 

“I don’t know. Seemed kinda right to me. A bunch of anticipation, a big fight…and now we’re all sleepy,” Xander pointed out, a goofy look on his face.

 

Giles laughed. “And we did all survive.”

 

Buffy looked at Giles and smiled half-heartedly. “I guess that much is true. First Thanksgiving on my own and we all got through it.”

 

“And you know what?” Xander asked smiling like a goon. “I think my syphilis is clearing right up.” He reached out and rubbed Anya’s shoulder. Anya looked a little uncomfortable and said nothing, just continued to chew her pie.

 

“And they say romance is dead. Or maybe they just wish it,” Buffy commented.

 

“Well, maybe we started a new tradition this year.” Buffy turned incredulous eyes on Willow. “Maybe not. But at least we all worked together. It was like old times.”

 

“Yeah, especially with Angel being here and everything,” Xander said not looking up.

 

Buffy looked down the table with a beyond shocked expression on her face.

 

“Oops,” Xander voiced, feeling stupid for letting the secret out of the bag.

 

Spike smirked.

 

_Idiot whelp._

 

*~*

 

Buffy didn’t ask questions. She just went on as if Xander hadn’t opened his stupid mouth about stupid Angel.

 

_And that’s what he was. Angel was stupid. Why did he come here? And why with the ‘don’t tell Buffy’ routine? Like I wanted to see him anyways._ Buffy sighed, revealing that she was thinking.

 

“What?” Spike asked her, his blue eyes falling on hers.

 

The others had gone home after much yawning and carrying on. Giles had gone out for a drink leaving Buffy and Spike alone. Buffy’s angry feelings toward Angel had prompted her to untie Spike. Together they sat, side by side, on the couch.

 

“What? Nothing. I’m fine.” Buffy replied.

 

Spike shrugged and glanced back at the TV.

 

“Why is it that you get the remote?” Spike questioned, looking back at Buffy as she surfed through the channels faster then Speedy Gonzales, the fastest mouse in all Mexico, could run.

 

“Cuz I’m the slayer and-” she paused looking at him. “You aren’t.”

 

Buffy resisted the urge to stick her tongue out.

 

_God, what is wrong with me? Why does being around Spike make me go all high school?_ She asked herself, shaking her head.

 

“Oh, is that the bloody reason?” Spike smirked. “Nice to know.”

”You know I can always tie you back up to that chair.” Buffy glared at him, her green eyes practically burning a hole through him.

 

“Promises, promises slayer,” Spike taunted, lifting his scarred eyebrow.

 

“In your dreams Spike,” Buffy said distractedly as she continued to flip.

 

“Jeez slayer can we just focus on one channel?”

 

“Oh am I _bothering_ you?”

 

That earned a glare from Spike, which Buffy smiled at.  They turned back towards the TV and settled into a comfortable silence. She didn’t notice it before but, their arms were brushing against each other. Buffy felt a rush of goose bumps flood her skin as his cool arm touched hers. She shivered and tingled all over.

 

“Cold?”  


“A little,” Buffy admitted. Spike nodded and reached behind him, pulling the blanket from the back of the couch and placing it over Buffy.

 

Buffy gave him a puzzled but grateful look and snuggled into the soft material. She had finally stopped jumping through channels and settled on ‘The Little Mermaid.’

 

“That bloody crab cracks me up,” Spike said laughing as Sebastian the crab starting singing ‘Under the Sea.’

 

“Oh God. You actually like this movie?”

 

“Hell yeah. Aerial is hot. Those long legs, that hair,” Spike sighed and smacked his lips. “Even as a fish she was hot. I’d like to get her tail wrapped around…”

 

“Oh, shut up Spike.” Buffy slapped him on the chest.

 

“Ooh touchy. Jealous?”

 

“Please. The day I’d be jealous of some cartoon fish with red hair,” Buffy said, landing a green glazed glare on Spike. “Besides Prince Eric is gorgeous. Yummy cartoon goodness.”

 

“Yeah, right. He’s a stupid wanker.”

 

“Now who’s jealous?” Buffy crossed her arms over her chest and raised her eyebrows.

 

“Me? Jealous of that bugger? Whatever! I’m the big bad!” Spike puffed up his chest and flashed between his vamp and human features.

 

“Look at that tight ass, and those eyes. I would like him served on a silver platter.”

 

“I’ve got a tight ass and nice eyes,” Spike grumbled.

 

“What did you say Spike?” Buffy asked her eyes still glued to the screen.

 

“He’s hardly anything to look at. And his personality sucks. Ariel has to pretend she’s human to get him to notice her. And even then he gets tangled up in that spell and runs off with Ursula. I would never make a girl pretend for me.”

 

“It’s not his fault he was under a spell. He didn’t know. And oh my God, how many times have you seen this movie?” Buffy asked, her eyes wide at the fact they were arguing over a movie, a cartoon of all things.

 

“I own it,” Spike said proudly.

 

Buffy burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that tears leaked down her face and her sides hurt.

 

“That’s funny? What’s wrong with me owning it?” Spike asked her.

 

“I can totally picture you. Sitting on your chair, beer in one hand and popcorn in the other. Singing ‘Part of your world’ with Aerial,” She got out between fits of laughter.

 

“Hey! That’s a bloody right song!” he exclaimed, which only made Buffy laugh harder. “You think that’s funny?”

 

Spike pounced on her. Buffy yelped in surprise when his cold hands touched her sides and started tickling her.

 

“SPIKE!!” She yelled, still laughing. He was tickling her in earnest, his cold hands seeming to be everywhere at once.

 

Spike was almost on top of her, Buffy tried to scoot away from his hands but, ended up laid out completely underneath him. With one hand Spike pinned her arms above her head while his other hand went to town.  Buffy was gasping for air and laughing so hard her face was streaked with tears, her cheeks flushed.

 

“Give up?” Spike asked her, his face inches from hers.

 

“Spike…please…oxygen becoming an issue,” she gasped.

 

“I’m not letting you up until you admit that ponce prince is a wanker.”

 

“ ‘Ponce prince’? What the hell is that anyways?” Buffy yelped again as Spike started to tickle again.

 

“Ok…ok. That ponce prince is a wanker,” Buffy said her voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

“Spike is a thousand times better then that wanker Eric.”

 

“What? No way am I saying that!!”

 

“Say it or else,” he commanded, his hand poised at her side ready to strike again.

 

“ ‘Spike is a thousand times better then that wanker Eric.’ ” she said trying to mimic Spike’s accent.

 

“See was that so hard?”

 

Spike smiled, his blue eyes lightening to a misty blue. Buffy couldn’t help it and smiled too.

 

_Yes you want her_   


_Look at her you know you do_

_Possible she wants you too_

_There is one way to ask her_

_It don’t take a word Not a single word_

_Go on and kiss the girl…_

Their eyes locked as the lyrics to ‘Kiss the girl’ floated around the room. Buffy and Spike were still smiling, unable to take their eyes from each other.

 

_Now’s your moment_

_Floating in the blue lagoon_

_Boy you better do it soon_

_No time will be better_

_She don’t say a word ___

__  
_ _

_And she won’t say a word_

_Until you kiss the girl…_

Spike moved his hand from her arms and touched her face tenderly. His cool fingers stroking the soft skin of her cheek. Buffy didn’t move her arms, she couldn’t move at all. She was mesmerized by the look on Spike’s face, the stroking of her face, the soft sounds of the music floating around them.

_Music play_

_Do what the music say_

__

_You gotta kiss the girl_

_Go on and kiss the girl!_

Spike leaned down and touched his lips to hers. Her thoughts swirled as he moved his mouth over hers. She could think of nothing else but how exceptionally soft and cool his lips were. He kissed her sweetly, just little kisses upon her lips. He pulled back and looked into her eyes. Buffy gazed back slightly dazed and grabbed his head, pulling his mouth back over hers.

 

Spike growled low in his throat and kissed her back hungrily. He nipped lightly at her bottom lip with his blunt teeth. Buffy moaned and threaded her fingers through the white shock of his hair. She instinctively opened her legs allowing Spike to settle in between them. His body pressed hers deeper into the couch as he continued his assault on her lips.

 

He kissed along her jaw line, down her chin and to her neck. Buffy groaned and turned her head to the side allowing him better access. Spike smiled against her neck and latched his lips to her jugular. It pulsed and pounded as he sucked on the bit of flesh. Buffy gasped and held Spike’s head tighter against her neck.

 

Spike couldn’t let go even if he tried. Her neck called to him, sang to him in fact. He wound his hands in her honey blond hair and dragged his blunt teeth along her pulsing vein.

 

Buffy moaned and was shocked to feel a deep throb of desire wash through her. 

 

_Lips of Spike. Yummy lips of Spike,_ she thought breathlessly, surrendering herself to his mouth.

 

Spike was in a similar fog as Buffy returned his kiss. He was almost undone as she started moving her hips against the hard outline of his erection. He let go of his hold on her neck and inched his mouth upwards, crushing her lips against his in a bruising kiss. Fire with fire, desire coursing through one of them and into the other.

 

He returned her tentative thrusts with one of his own. He pressed against her, the arch of his cock hitting her clit as he molded their bodies, pinning her to the couch. Buffy cried out at the amount of pressure building inside her. Spike stilled his hips and removed his hand from her silken blond locks. Slowly, he slid his hand down her body to her side, where her brown shirt had ridden up slightly exposing her bronzed skin.

 

Buffy felt his cool touch against her skin and she shivered. She felt his fingertips inching their way up to her breasts. His palm enveloped the bra-covered globe. Buffy arched her back, pressing herself into his hand. Spike broke their kiss and shifted down her body, pressing little kisses into her shirt as his hand joined the other and cupped her other breast. He gently palmed her breasts, her nipples hardened, becoming taut little peaks begging for attention. Spike pressed his face against them through the material of her shirt. Buffy closed her eyes just as Spike started to move her shirt up, exposing inch by agonizing inch of her stomach.

 

“Sit up love,” Spike whispered as he put his hands on her back and helped her to a sitting position.

 

Buffy opened her eyes and found herself falling into the deep blue pools of his eyes. She lifted her arms and Spike pulled the shirt over her head. He placed his hands on her back again and pressed his face against the warm flesh of her abdomen. She wound her arms around him, pulling him closer, trying to mold him to her breasts. Numbly she felt him litter kisses along the tops of her breasts as his hands undid her bra.

 

Spike pulled his head back as he pulled the straps of her bra down her arms. His eyes widened as they feasted on the display of her perfect naked breasts. The view actually took his un-needed breath away. He locked gazes with her and leaned forward slowly. Buffy jumped slightly as his cold tongue touched the very tip of her breast, if possible her nipples got even harder.

 

“Oh God, Spike,” Buffy moaned as he enveloped the taut peak in his mouth.  She was so engrossed in the feel of Spike’s mouth, and swirl of his tongue that she almost missed the sound of Giles’ keys in the door.

 

“Shit!” she exclaimed as she pushed Spike off of her, grabbing her shirt and running to the bathroom.  Spike cursed under his breath and tried to arrange the uncomfortable bulge that throbbed violently in his pants.

 

Spike turned his head just as the door opened revealing a very drunk Giles.

 

“Hey, SPIKE! How the bloody hell are ya?” he asked as he walked in the room and almost fell over himself. 

 

 

“ ‘M good watcher. Had enough to drink tonight?” Spike rolled his eyes.

 

“Not nearly enough. But the barkeep kicked me out. Buggering wanker,” Giles cursed and then hiccupped.

 

“See, Spike I told you. Pumpkin pie does not taste good in blood,” Buffy said as she walked into the room.

 

“Hey Giles. Have fun?” She asked him and then grimaced when he came teetering towards her. 

 

“B…Buffy!!” He practically yelled as he rushed towards her. He threw his arms around her and hugged her close. Buffy’s shocked gaze met that of Spike’s over Giles’s shoulder.

 

“Yeah…um ok Giles. Why don’t we sit you down over here,” Buffy said distractedly as she patted his back and walked Giles over to the couch.

 

“That’s a bloody fantastic idea!” Giles yelled as he flopped down on the couch.

 

“Why don’t we make you some coffee,” Spike said as he grabbed Buffy’s arm and lead her into the kitchen.

 

“Spike what are we gonna...” Buffy started to ask as she was cut off by Spike’s mouth. He had her pressed against the wall, his hands on either side of her head, his mouth burning fire against her lips.

 

Buffy was startled at first but then closed her eyes and began to lose herself in his kiss.  She wound her hands around his neck, her fingers playing idly with the soft hairs on his nape. Their bodies were pressed so tightly together that Buffy could feel every muscle, every hard inch of his form. Spike broke their kiss with a gasp of air and rested his forehead against hers.

 

Spike brushed his lips against hers again and peeked around the corner. Giles was passed out on the couch, his mouth wide open.

 

“Your watcher is sloshed,” he stated as his fingers trailed down her face, along her neck.

 

“I know. What possessed him to go out and get drunk?” Buffy asked knowing that Spike wouldn’t know.

 

“Good question. I’m pretty sure he’s passed out now.” He shrugged his shoulders and leaned in closer to her.

 

Buffy felt a thrill of desire shoot through her body, racing in her veins, pooling in her belly. Her skin tingled everywhere it touched his.

 

“What should we do about it?” She whispered as his lips neared hers.

 

Spike’s cerulean blue eyes bore into hers as he tried to keep from kissing her. He put a hand on the wall behind her, pressing her against the cold tile with his body. He caught a whiff of her arousal in the air as he leaned closer still.

 

“I say we leave him to sleep it off and get out of here,” He said, his lips brushing against hers.

 

Buffy nodded breathlessly, her body turning to jelly with the thought of what she and Spike were going to do. They locked eyes and fought to inch away from each other but couldn’t. Buffy was reaching for Spike as Spike reached for her. Their lips crushed together, eliciting a series of moans and growls.

 

He ground his hardening member against her. Buffy instinctively lifted her legs up as Spike’s hands went to her butt. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing her moist center against his throbbing cock.

 

“God Buffy I want you so bad,” Spike sighed against her mouth.

 

“Let’s get out of here,” she said breathlessly.

 

Spike reluctantly let her legs slip down from his waist and held onto her as she tried to steady herself. They took a couple minutes more to compose themselves before walking out of the kitchen. Giles was snoring loudly on the couch. Buffy walked over to him and took his glasses off, laid them on the coffee table and put a blanket over him. Giles snorted and moved a bit before resuming his snore fest.

 

Buffy turned down the tv and dimmed the light before stepping out into the night with Spike.

 

*~*

Spike grabbed onto her hand as soon as they walked into the middle of the empty street. They must have made quite a site. The slayer and a vampire walking hand in hand, stealing little glances at one another while they walked. The slayer had a slight blush on her cheeks and the vampire looked like he was a cat about to swallow the canary. To people who didn’t know who or what they were, they looked like an ordinary couple.

 

They walked through the streets to a graveyard. Spike had adopted one of the crypts in there, making it his own after he had escaped from the commandos. Buffy looked around and ran right into Spike’s back as he stopped. Spike sighed and turned around.

 

“Stay right here,” he commanded as he let go of her hand and walked inside the crypt.

 

Buffy did as she was told and stood outside the crypt.

 

_What am I doing? I’m about to have sex with Spike. I want to have sex with Spike._ Buffy mind was swirling with thoughts. She didn’t even hear Spike come out of the crypt.

 

“Ok I’m ready,” He said as he extended his hand out to her. Buffy looked at him quizzically and placed her hand in his. She let him lead her into the dark stone crypt and let out a gasp. Spike had obviously been there before. Huge white candles lined the floor, lit and casting a glow over a soft looking red blanket that was spread out on the floor. Next to the blanket there was a little vase that held red roses. Buffy turned and glanced at Spike.

 

“My god Spike…This is beautiful. Where did you get all this?” she asked him, her eyes wide with surprise.

 

“Most of the stuff was here. I bought the blanket and the roses.” He shrugged.

 

“It’s beautiful Spike,” She said as she moved in front of him. She put her hands on his face and traced his cheekbones with her fingertips. Spike closed his eyes and leaned into her hands. She pulled his head to hers and placed little kisses on his cheeks, his eyes and the corners of his mouth.

 

“You did this for me?”

 

Spike opened his eyes and nodded. Buffy pulled his mouth to hers and kissed him sweetly. She pulled back and looked at him. Spike allowed her to catch her breath before he dove to her, his lips once again reclaiming hers. She felt her knees tremble as his tongue delved into her mouth. His hands kneaded her back, traveling lower to the swell of her backside. He led her, still kissing, to the red blanket in the center of the floor.

 

Together, without breaking their lip lock they descended to their knees. Buffy’s fingers went to his black shirt and pulled it out of his tight black jeans, exposing his alabaster skin. She trailed her hands upward as she dragged the offending black material over his head. At the same time, Spike had a hold of the brown shirt she wore and dragged it over her head. They broke their kiss for a glance before crushing their lips back together as if it had been days instead of seconds.

 

He gently eased her upon the blanket and laid half on top of her. Buffy’s back hit the blanket and she smiled, noting how soft the material really was. She ran her hands alone the canvas of muscles lining his slim back as he rained little kisses across her cheeks and down to her neck. He kissed lower into the valley between her breasts, breathing in the vanilla musk she wore. He pried the front clasp of her bra off with his teeth and sighed satisfied as her sun-bronzed breasts came into his view.

 

His cool mouth found its way over a rosy nipple and he suckled lightly. Buffy arched her back against his mouth as his tongue began to swirl around the hardened peak. He slowly moved his hands down her sides as his mouth continued it’s attack on her nipples. His nimble fingers went to the button fly of her jeans and undid the buttons slowly. He trailed kisses down from her breasts to her waist he pulled her blue jeans off.

 

He kissed her tenderly on her flat stomach, lower as he reached the damp center of her pink panties. He licked her through the thin material of her panties. Buffy moaned and forced her hips against his mouth. Spike worked a finger around the side of her panties and into her dripping core. He thrust up as she pushed down, his finger gripped tightly by her muscles. He wanted more, wanted to taste her, wanted to lick at her velvety folds. With a wrench of his hand, his tore her panties off and dived into her dripping pussy.

 

Buffy bucked against his face as he flicked his tongue across her clit and drove his finger deeper inside her. She ran her fingers through his hair and pulled it slightly as he added another finger to play. He twisted them inside her and turned them around so they were pressed against the spongey part inside her.

 

“Oh god Spike…” she moaned as a mini orgasm rolled through her. Spike continued to thrust his fingers deep inside her and began to roll her hard clit on his tongue. He sucked it deep in his mouth making her cry out. A rush of her essence surrounded his fingers and flooded into his mouth. His eyes met hers as he bit her clit, her body jumping underneath him.

 

“Ohhhhh….” She yelled practically sitting up as Spike went on with his assault.

 

Buffy’s hands were gripped tightly in his blond hair as she humped his tongue and fingers. Spike couldn’t help it as his demon came out and his face changed. Amber met green as he released her clit and pinched it with his other hand. He had 3 fingers sawing inside her as he struck, his fangs embedding themselves in her thigh.

 

Buffy screamed and came hard, her cum dripping down his hands and onto her leg, mingling with her blood as Spike drank deeply. With each pull of her blood Buffy came again, her body overcome with forceful contractions. Spike was dizzy as the rich blood of the slayer coursed through his veins. She was still thrashing about as he pulled his fangs out of her creamy skin and licked his wound.

 

She pulled his hair, making his head jerk up as she pulled his mouth to hers. She kissed him deeply tasting herself and her blood in his mouth. She had never tasted anything so erotic, she mused as her tongue battled with his. Buffy quickly flipped them around and Spike landed on his back with an “oomph.”

 

She as on him in an instant, her legs around his waist as she pinned his arms above his head. She moved to his throat and bit hard with her blunt teeth. Spike’s resolve was almost shattered when he felt her teeth pierce his skin. She let go of his hands and moved down his body, her mouth kissing every area it came into contact with. She licked across each nipple, her tongue making a wet trail between them as she moved back and forth. Her hands moved to his jeans and she quickly undid the metal buttons, she flung his belt aside and ripped the black denim down his ivory legs.

Her mouth was on him before he could protest, her tongue licking at the seep of pre-cum that had slipping out of his slit. His cock jumped at her, begging to be inside the lava hot confines of her mouth.

 

“Ah ah ahh.” She said shaking a finger at him as she licked up one side of his hard column and down the other. Spike tried to move but Buffy held his legs down as she continued to tease him with her tongue. She cupped his balls lightly before sucking each one deep in her mouth. Spike moaned and writhed on the floor as she ran her tongue back up his cock. Her fingers played idly with the downy hair on his inner thighs, her nails scraping slightly at his sac.

 

“God … Buffy luv, stop teasing me,” he begged as he watched her. Buffy looked up at him with a devilish look in her eye and engulfed his entire length in her mouth. He hit the back of her throat and she swallowed instinctively.

 

“Fuck..” He yelled as his eyes rolled back in his head. His fingers played idly in her hair as she began to deep throat him. She opened her mouth as wide as she could and relaxed her throat as his length slid in and out. She knew what she was doing to him and wasn’t surprised as he grabbed her by her hair and pulled her off him and under the weight of his body.

 

”Hey! I was having fun,” she cried as she looked up at him.

 

“You’ll be having even more now,” he said as he nudged her knees apart with his legs. Buffy opened her legs willingly and waited as he positioned himself at her dripping slit. With agonizing slowness, he eased his length inside her. Her entrance was slick as he waited a couple of seconds for her body to get accommodated to his size. He pulled out slowly and slammed back in, the head of his cock hitting her cervix. Buffy cried out as the pain/pleasure feelings mingled through her body. He did it again as she wrapped her legs around his waist, encouraging him deeper.

 

Buffy kissed him deeply as their bodies thrust together. She had never felt soo good or so full before. Spike fit perfectly with her, their bodies like puzzle pieces. His tongue thrust in her mouth in time with his thrusts inside her aching channel. She ran her nails up his back, scraping him and drawing blood. Spike moaned and pounded harder. He kissed down her face to her neck and stayed in the hollow of her shoulder. His demon was at the surface begging to be let out.

It was as if Buffy knew and she tiled her head to the side allowing him access to the gates of heaven. Spike felt his face shift and his fangs grow as Buffy grabbed his head and kissed his neck.

 

“God Spike. BITE ME!” she yelled as she sank her teeth in his neck. Spike growled and struck, his teeth planted in her skin. Buffy yelled out her orgasm as he pulled on her blood and shot his seed deep within her body. She tasted his blood as it trickled into her mouth and she swallowed it without distaste. He tasted of her and of lust and my god she was getting off on it. She came hard around him, her muscles milking every last drop of his cum inside her. Spike removed his fangs and continued to lick at the blood that was coming from his marks.

 

“Mine,” He whispered as he licked his mark.

 

“Mine,” she whispered as she licked her mark.

 

Spike didn’t question her return of his claim as she kissed him before turning on her side. She moaned his name before she drifted off to sleep. Spike smiled and curled his arm possessively around her middle. As he drifted off he thought that this was the best Thanksgiving he had ever had.

 

 As vampire and slayer slept content in the after glow of their lovemaking a shadow lurked near the crypt door. He could hear and smell everything that had happened. He knew Spike and Buffy had made love and he could smell their blood as they claimed each other.

Dejectedly Angel slumped against the heavy door, his head in his hands.

 

_I should have told her I was here,_ he thought sadly as he walked away, knowing that he had lost her forever.

 

Inside the crypt Spike smiled.

 

_Idiot ponce._


End file.
